Shadow Black ops
by acid ii silence
Summary: What happens when a lavender cat a blue,silver, and black hedgehogs helps a Marine,soviet soldier,and a insane Nazi doctor fight off the dead will it be there own death sentence or they get to see an other day?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys i'm new to this and this is my first is going to be a comedy/action/you guys tell me if there should be romance up to you guys. The kids are going into their junior year in high school and the older kids start playing black ops zombies out of the blue the four characters from zombies appear in shadow's house. That was a seek peak. Oh I almost forgot the couple I have to think about so give me some time. The ages are listed below.**

**Sonic characters **

**Shadow-17**

**Sonic-17**

**Knuckles-17**

**Blaze-17**

**Amy-16**

**Rouge-17**

**Sally-16**

**Shade-16**

**Silver-17**

**Tails-12**

**Marine-12**

**Cosmo-12**

**Cream-8 **

**These are some characters that are going to appear randomly**

**Team chaotix Espio-17, Charmy-8, and vector-20 **

**Jet the hawk-17**

**Storm the albatross-17**

**Wave the swallow-16**

**Eggman-30 (he is the science teacher but goes missing you will see later on)**

**The call of duty zombies' characters**

**Tank Dempsey-31 **

**Nikolai Belinski-37**

**Takeo Masaki-30**

**Edward Richtofen-32**

**Rated T for teens just to be safe**

**There is will be slight language all the rated t things. Also there will be NO lemons. Too young to be writing stuff like that.**

**Just give me a week then I will have the first chapter yeah! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the first chapter hope you guys like it and please review: D**

Shadow: (*sitting on the beach in station square with silver and blaze*) finally times to relax you guys agree?

Blaze: yeah oh before I forget shadow thanks for the help in my world.

Silver: yeah you helped a lot.

Shadow: let's just enjoy our vacation before…

Sonic: Shadow! Where have you been?

Shadow: like I was saying before sonic finds out we are here.

Silver: so much for our vacation T.T

Blaze: come on guys lets think positive ^_^

Sonic: shadow you should play this awesome game I've Played: D

Shadow: sonic we already played black ops

Blaze: sonic what do you want?

Sonic: I just want for you guys to play online with me.

Silver: group huddle!

(*Shadow and blaze huddle with sliver*)

Silver: so should we play black ops?

Blaze: Will our vacation is over way not

Shadow: I guess so T_T

Silver: alright sonic we're in ^_^

Sonic: Alright we play at 7 o clock

Phone: ring…ring…ring

Shadow: hello?

Sonic: get your ass on the Xbox!

Shadow: sonic I just got home watch your language!

Sonic: where did you go?

Shadow: when to order some pizza for all of us.

Sonic: how are the pizzas getting to our houses?

Shadow: I put you, blaze, and silver's address T.T

Sonic: ok bye

Shadow: bye

(*shadow and sonic hang up*)

Shadow: liked the pizzas?

Silver: there're amazing

Blaze: do you work at the pizza joint?

Shadow: maybe

Sonic: ok guys the game is starting

Shadow: I got Richtofen O.o

Silver: I got Dempsey yes! :D

Blaze: I got the Japanese guy ^_^

Sonic: got the Russian! Yahoo he's my favorite

Shadow: how come I get the German?

Sonic: cause you guys have something incoming

Shadow: what's that?

Sonic: you too are insane XD

Silver XD you have a point there

Blaze: that wasn't funny

Shadow: yeah you tell them

Sonic: blaze likes the emohog XD

Silver: O_o

Blaze: ok sonic just because I'm defending shadow doesn't mean I like shadow.

Shadow: emohog really that is just hurtful sonic T.T

Silver: let's just play guys

(*hours later*)

Shadow: Mwuahahahaa! Did you guys see that :D

Blaze: sonic you might be right for once O.o

Sonic: see told you

Sliver: man I'm tired

Shadow: yeah me to. Hey how about we make a party later:D

Blaze: sounds cool :)

(* all of sudden blue lighting appeared in front of shadow*)

Shadow: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Cliffhanger sort of what can the lighting be find out on the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! I had to go see my future! Damn it silver!" as shadow was rambling to himself three shadowy figures came out of the blue lightning.

"I got shadow good ha!" sonic said.

"Yeah sonic you sure did." Blaze said

"Thanks to sonic now shadow is going to kill me guys!" silver sounding concerned.

"Well that's what you get for leasing to sonic." Replied blaze

"Hey I think he's dead" sonic said

"What! What are we going to do!" silver sounding concerned. All of they where now fighting how they are going to dispose of shadow's body. Not knowing that shadow was waking up yet another rays of blue lighting appeared. "What the hell!" sonic said

"Paradise here we are" said the American solider

"Dempsey where not on vacation you idiot!" said the German officer

"Richtofen you said there will be lots of vodka." Said the red army soldier

"Nien Nikolai I said that there will be new perks!" Richtofen said as Richtofen, nikolai, and Dempsey argued the imperial soldier began to vomit. "See that what you get for eating raw fish." Richtofen said

"Hey! What are you doing in my house?" asked shadow

"Hey guys these people or things talk" Dempsey said

"Well one thing I got to say." Richtofen said "what's that Richtofen?" Dempsey asking

There kidneys will be all my but none for you Dempsey!" Richtofen added

"Hey! What are you guys doing in my house? I thought that you were made-up characters." Asked shadow

"Well shadow is it?" asked Richtofen

"That's right" said shadow

"Well shadow you thought but sometimes the history books lies." Replied Richtofen all seven of them introduced them selves (not Takeo) Takeo began to vomit again. "Hey do you guys have a medical bay?" asked Dempsey

"Yeah in the second floor of my house." Said shadow

"Hey where can we stay?" asked Richtofen

"Well Richtofen you can stay in the research lab. Dempsey in the third floor and nikolai in the bar" said shadow as the lost soldiers went to their rooms Takeo found himself comfortable in the garden where it's peaceful and quiet.

In Richtofen's room he was already started to seem suspicious when he got to his room.

"There are a lot of things to talk about but the thing I don't get how we ended up in this place but not in Paradise. The four things that we met they could be very useful. But the ones I want to focus on is that shadow, blaze, and silver they seem very useful but sonic he seems very…useless. Now that we arrived at this new place maybe start on a new Wunderwaffe and maybe cause so chaos _laughs_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 baby most of the chapters will be uploaded in school or the library **

The next day it was a start of a new school year and the start of new school problems.

The day goes by and shadow, silver, blaze, and sonic went to there last class physics. "Hey you guys that teacher looks like—"before silver could finish sonic finished his sentence for him.

"Egg man!" said sonic. As sonic went on the attack all the students could do is yell_ fight. _The fight went for a full ten minuets until the school security stopped the fight and sonic was suspended for some time. "Well that's what sonic gets for not thinking" implied shadow

"You know he's not the only one." Added blaze

"And who might that be?" asked shadow

"You of course." Said blaze. Shadow was going to come back to that comment a loud explosion came from the school science lab.

"_Static_ don't worry the explosion was not contagious nor deadly please go back to your activities thank you _static"_ Richtofen over the school intercom.

In richtofen's room he has be in his room since the incident in the science lab. Now he has been making noise from the machinery in the lab. "(_Static) _I have been doing some research on this place we arrived a few days ago we are not on earth anymore but on a planet that looks like earth but it's called planet Mobius. And there is a lot more elements on this planet than on earth. But that emerald that black hedgehog has it looks like regular emerald but it contains a strange energy that modern science can't accomplish. But is I can just get a small sample of that emerald then my work can start. And that 'egg man' sonic keeps on talking about I did some research and he has an unreachable IQ of 300 but if I can get him to help me out on my experiments that's went the chaos starts (_laughs)"_


End file.
